In The Absence of Victory
by Ark Silvanos
Summary: My first fanfic.      Demigod? give me a break, I'm mortal. Normal dad, overprotective mom. Just a normal guy. Little did I know how wrong I was.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 1: In The Absence of Victory**

**Chapter 1:-**

Demigods. If you asked me who they were a few months ago, I would've probably bored you with tales of Heracles and Theseus and those other Greek legends. See, I've always been fascinated by mythology. The Greeks, the Norse, the Egyptians, I loved the old stories, and my mom shared my interest. For as long as I can remember she's been telling me about the various tales and myths. But for both us, Greek Mythology was our favorite. Ah the Greeks, such a noble, decadent culture. Like so many others of the bygone era, quick to blame the gods for their own failures("We've just lost the battle! Damn that Ares! He made our soldiers weak", I mean c'mon, you honestly believe that?).

Anyway, thinking back, the first sign I got that things were about to change was when I was getting bored in math class. Its not that I'm usually inattentive, its just that I've always had an affinity for math(I think I might be like part-Asian or something, because we were learning pre-calc and things seemed pretty easy) and I had noticed these two hot cheerleaders in my class when I walked in and figured I might as well get some daydreaming done. New school. New girls. Same daydreams.

I missed my old school, but this one wasn't shaping up that badly. The subjects were taught at a higher academic level than the public school I used to attend. So the classes weren't nearly as boring.

Plus, we had this one class, World History. The teacher here was awesome. He seemed to really like Ancient Greek mythology, and he knew a LOT, a lot more than just a normal teacher. For a old dude in a wheelchair, Mr. Brunner was a really cool guy. He always kept the class interested and he actually made learning Greek history fun. Plus he had this awesome collection of armor that he would brought and let us play around with once when we were studying about the battles.

So back to math class. I was letting my eyes travel across the room before I let them rest on the cheerleaders again when I noticed the other new student wasn't paying attention either. I guess that was understandable, she had ADHD and dyslexia, just like the other guy(Glad I didn't have any of those problems). A wispy blonde haired guy named Chris who spent his time sleeping in the back of the class. Never really talked to him much, but I heard he was a god on the guitar and had a real flair for writing his own music. Both of them were in all my classes, so I figured I should really get to know them.

What was strange was that the new girl, Victorie, had her eyes narrowed and was staring at the cheerleaders. I figured she was getting jealous, I mean, its not like she wasn't pretty, she had black hair that tumbled down well past her shoulders and I'll admit I thought she was pretty cute, but the blonde and brunette in their cheerleader outfits looked like angels. I figured most of the girls in class were jealous.

"Victorie Miller and Alex Bolden, Stand Up!"

I was shocked out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

"I've been watching the two of you display a complete lack of interest through this entire class" the math teacher, Mr. Woodruff said "So I want you to finish the problem I've written on the board while standing up."

I was annoyed. I always pay attention. The first time I get distracted I get caught. I glanced towards the back. Yup. Chris was asleep, and the teachers never seemed to care. Oh well, at least it shouldn't be too hard, I knew everything that was being taught.

"In fact, " he continued "lets make this a completion, shall we? The first of you two to answer can sit down, the other one must stand for the remainder of the class."

I was a little sorry for Victorie, having to stand for the rest of the class, I felt it wouldn't be chivalrous to sit down leaving her standing, so I was figured I'd offer to let her sit after I got finished with the problem first. While I was imagining how awesome and manly I would seem, Victorie gave a little twitch.

"26.375"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Woodruff said.

"The answer," she replied "is it 26.375?"

"Hmmmm….yes, yes, you're right, Ms. Miller, you may sit."

My jaw dropped. "But wait….how?" I demanded, "how'd you solve it so fast without a calculator?"

"I dunno" she shrugged, "lucky guess."

Great now I just looked stupid. At least my standing gave me a better view of those cheerleaders(Yup, that's me. Always the optimist). They seemed a little amused by my plight. They turned and the blonde gave me a flash of her pearly whites in a radiant smile. Go me. Then I fell over because, for just a second, her teeth seemed to turn into fangs.

"Perhaps you'd better have a seat, too, Mr. Bolden, you seem to suffer from spontaneous cases of vertigo by standing."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I picked myself up.

"Its not that, Mr. Woodruff." I said, my face burning. But i promptly sat(No sense standing when i could sit, right?).

The rest of the class was laughing. Even Chris was smiling in the back seat. Great, now I looked like a clumsy oaf too. I glanced back at the cheerleaders. The brunette winked and the two of them started giggling. Two perfect faces with two sets of perfectly normal white teeth. My mind must've been playing tricks on me.

"Oh, and Mr. Bolden" Mr Woodruff continued "Mr. Brunner said he wanted to speak to you, after school. You too Ms. Miller and Chris" he nodded in their directions.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Woodruff".

Chris just raised his arm slightly in lazy acknowledgment and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I figure i'll add a little author's notes things up here if i ever feel like saying something. Oh oh like this question:- "how come no one liked my story enough to leave a review? :/"

So neway, i can't really update for a while cuz i got exams going on. But i've got some ideas i'm hoping i can write out.

and i never added a disclaimer, so i'm gonna add one now:

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the fictional Characters, Places, and ideas from the original Percy Jackson series ( i don't own the non-fictional characters and places either, but it would be cool if i did). This is purely for my own enjoyment, because i like imaging my own story when i'm reading a good book.

so Chapter 2...its kinda a small chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2:-**

After class, the giggles from the girls sill hadn't died down fully, but I didn't really dwell on that. Mr. Brunner wanted to meet me after school. Considering my experience with other teachers, that couldn't be a good thing, but since 2 other kids were called with me, the way I figured it, he wanted me to do some project or something (that scared me more than being in trouble).

I was heading to my locker pondering how I could politely decline doing any work(my mom would have a fit if she ever found out though, moms, they think extra work is a good thing) when I ran into them again.

"Heyy" the Brunette said. "I'm Tiffany. You were pretty funny in class."

The blonde stuck out her hand.

"Sarah" she said. "wanna come with us to the pool after school?"

"The pool?" I repeated, kinda in a daze.

They nodded.

"Ummm...sure...but why?"

They both gave tinkling laughs. "its just that the last game of the season got over, and out coach lets the cheerleaders have a pool party. We thought maybe you'd wanna come? Go for a...swim"

I was just gonna tell them that I was so gonna be there when the locker next to me slammed shut.

"You can't, remember?" Victorie said (oh yeah, since we both joined the school like a month before the year ended, we ended up getting lockers next to each other).

"Mr. Brunner" she added exasperatedly to my blank expression.

"Oh come on now, Vicky" Tiffany said in her sweet sweet voice. "you can come too, in fact, you should! It'll be fun!"

Victorie shifted uneasily. Then shook her head like she was clearing it.

"No!" she snapped. "And don't call me Vicky!"

With that she turned and stormed off.

"So you'll come?" Sarah asked.

She sounded so expectant, so excited, I couldn't refuse.

"Yeah," I croaked, "I'll be there."

Well classes got over and as i went over to my locker, I saw Victorie there with her arms crossed.

I had just opened my locker when she slammed it shut again(almost hitting my face, but I tried not to be too annoyed as I looked at her).

"What?"

"Your'e really gonna go, aren't you?" she demanded.

"Umm...yeah." (I mean, which guy in his right mind wouldn't go?)

I tried opening my locker and she slammed it shut again.(This time clipping me on my nose)

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Look, don't go...theres something...weird...about them" and she sounded genuinely apprehensive.

I was so surprised, i forgot to be annoyed at her for smacking the door on my nose.

"Look, its just a party...i bet a load of people will be there, whats the worst that can happen?"

"Its just...just...just don't go, Alex, besides, we gotta meet Mr. Brunner too"

"Yeah...about that... tell him I had some emergency or something, k?"

I grabbed my stuff quickly and got out of there.

I felt bad, because I left her looking a little sad, and worried. But that didn't stop me from daydreaming all the way to the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :). Aight so if you have any questions, hit me up, if it pertains to the story, or if i've forgotten something, ill add it up here, cuz after its all done, i'm gonna print out my story and get it bound :).

The last chapter was a little small :/ srry bout that. I wanted to save writing the exciting part till after my exams, but neway, turns out this chapter ended up becoming longer than i expected(still not done with it :P) so i split it up. So here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 3:-**

First thing I noticed on entering the pool: it was empty(My mind went to overdrive, because I thought maybe, just maybe, it was only gonna be me and a bunch of hot girls).

Then a voice called out from behind. "Bolden?"

I spun around. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to rendezvous with Tiffany here. Why are you here?" he demanded.

Great. My vision shattered. Obviously they had planned this whole thing so that I could become a further source of laughter. I decided I had to get out before it was too late.

"Took a wrong turn" I mumbled, as I headed out the door. "Have fun"

Just as I was about to yank the door open and run out of there, I heard a voice.

"Hey guys!"

The voice was hard to describe. It was beautiful, it sounded like singing, soft, slow, smooth, and I swear I could hear soft music in the background. Right then, I wanted nothing more than to listen to that voice.

I grinned stupidly. And Chris called out "Tiff, is that you?"

Then I saw them. Both of them, sitting on a rock right in the middle of the deep end of the pool, except it wasn't exactly a pool anymore, on our side it was fine, but towards the other end it seemed to grow, become more expansive, almost like a little mini ocean. The girls were sunning themselves on the rock (though were the sun was coming from I had no idea, it was an indoor pool). They were so breathtaking in their bikinis that I felt compelled to take a few steps forward.

"Thats it," they purred, "Come join us. It'll be fun"

My mind was completely filled with that voice. Fun. Of course it would be. I started to shuffle forward.

"Come on now, a little closer" Oh man, I loved that voice.

I was just about to jump in when the doors slammed open and Victorie charged in along with this guy one year younger than us I'd seen in the hallways. He had a funny hop when ever he walked and was the only person who was allowed to wear a hat in school. It was like the teachers never seemed to notice it.

"Alex, Be careful, they're not hum-" Then she stopped when she saw me, frozen in a stupid mid-dive pose.

Then she saw the girls in the middle of the rock, but it seemed to mean more to the other guy with her..

He swore. "Not good, seriously not good. They're not supposed to be able to travel this far."

"Ummm, Glen, you said they weren't human so what are they then?" Victorie asked.

"Sirens" he stated, pulling out a set of reed pipes, "we need to get these guys away, if they're under the siren's spell, they'll won't realize they're about to die until they're getting eaten.

He started playing a song, and my head started clearing a bit. Victorie grabbed the back of my shirt and started pulling. Glen ran over and wrapped an arm around Chris' neck and started pulling him back too. They had barely dragged us two steps back when Sarah, and Tiffany wailed.

"Come back!" they cried. "Don't leave us".

"Don't worry, I'm not going to" I heard Chris shout back, struggling to get free. "Let go of me dude, can't you see she wants me?"

Well no way I was going to let him be the only one with those two hot girls so I immediately redoubled my efforts to escape.

I heard Glen grunt, like he was having a hard time handling Chris. I must've been trying really hard myself, because I felt Victorie's arms around my arms, trying to hold me back.

"Just a little swim, Alex, whats wrong with a little swim."

"Yeah, Victorie, whats wrong with a little swim"(That was me, adding my own helpful thought to the matter).

"Alex, no. Don't. Alex, she'll eat you. Alex! Alex!" she was getting frustrated. But that voice was irresistible.

Then with a woot of pleasure, Chris managed to break loose. Immediately, Tiffany slid off the rock into the water, changing, becoming more streamlined as she did so, till she finally seemed to grow a tail and move with the flow of the water. With in seconds she was at the our side, arms outstretched.

"Thats it, Chris, come to me"

"Chris! Chris" I could hear Victorie and Glen shouting out, but their voices seemed so distant. He leaned over the edge of the pool, his face getting closer and closer to hers. She leaned forwards, her hands gracefully touching the sides of his face. It seemed so romantic that I wished I was in his place.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open again, and what I was seeing couldn't be possible. Mr. Brunner, the man I was so used to seeing in his wheelchair, was towering over me. And he seemed to be riding a horse. No, that wasn't right, he _was_ the horse, atleast his lower half was.

In a flash he had a bow drawn and four arrows whistled as they struck Tiffany. With an anguished wail, she disappeared into a shower of golden dust. Mr. Brunner ran over (well, trotted over anyway) and grabbed Chris and hurried back.

"My sister! You killed my sister" Sarah was screeching. She began to change, and immediately she became more like a mermaid. A thousand times more deadly, and yet so much more beautiful. "You killed her and I'll kill you."

She dived into the water, and started swimming to the other side. Mr. Brunner let loose more arrows, but they all seemed to loose momentum as they hit the water. Within a flash she was on our side of the pool and the water seemed to carry her up, like she was riding a giant wave.

"Lets go" Mr. Brunner commanded. "We have to get out of here"

He galloped out the door, grabbing me along the way. Victorie and Glen at his heels (well hooves), and Sarah the killer mermaid girl gliding on the water behind them. As soon as they cleared the door it slammed shut, and I could hear Sarah on the other side, banging on the door.

"We should get going, she won't be getting out of there for a while" Mr. Brunner said, heading back to his office.

"How do you know that?" Victorie asked, shivering. I could tell that episode had freaked her out.

"Magic" he replied simply. "now inside, all of you". And he dropped Chris and I on the rug in his office.

We were both a little groggy, but I could hear normally now, (which was weird because it hadn't felt like I'd lost my hearing in the first place), so I figured I was recovering

Chris was still out of it tho. He kept muttering "Tiffany...oh sweet Tiffany" over and over again.

"Mr. Brunner, Chiron, you're in...well...you're not in your wheelchair" Glen, stuttered "wouldn't it have been dangerous if someone had seen you, I mean the mist only hides so much".

"Speed was of the essence, I knew Chris and Alex were in trouble and I must say if I had reached a second late-"

"His mother would have been very annoyed, yes" came a very familiar voice from the doorway.

I turned, startled. "Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Well, i'm upto Chapter 4 :). I rewrote this part of the story many times, because I hadn't planned when I would actually reveal his lineage. But I figured, i might as well tell you, because i don't want to drop hints and have any of the Greek mythology buffs guess :). So without further ado, the reveal.

* * *

**Chapter 4:-**

My dad was one of those guys who was naturally good at everything. If he decided to do something, he would do it. He never let inexperience or laziness get in his way.

"If you want something" he would tell me many a times at dinner, "seize it with all your being. If you expect it to come to you, you can never be more wrong."

I think that's why my mom fell in love with him, his whole "nothing is impossible if you have the willpower" attitude, atleast that's what he'd always say. She had these deep, green eyes and she would pick up large shells when we used to go the beach and hold them to my ear.

"Listen, my love," she would tell me, "you can hear them whispering"

"Who's whispering, mamma?" I would ask.

"Shhh, my little hero, you will know later. Now is not the time."

It was this lady who was standing at the doorway of Mr. Brunn-Chiron's office.

"Yes honey, are you alright? I've made cookies for you at home, I've made them into little animal shapes the way you've always liked (Wow, way to embarrass, mom)."

I heard Glen and Chris sniggering, and I felt myself going red.

Oh and you don't have to worry about the other siren, Chiron, its taken care of." she continued

"Wait! Siren as in irresistible song siren?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then will someone please tell me whats going on?" I stood up, brushing myself off and turning around looking at everyone, as my eyes passed Glen, he hastily hid a piece of paper he had been eating behind his back. "And why are you eating that paper?"

Chiron sighed. "That's why I had asked you here. When only Victorie showed up and told me about where you were going, I knew you were getting into trouble. So I sent Glen and her to try to bring you back."

"So you weren't worried about me?" Chris asked innocently from the floor.

"And you!" Chiron said turning to him. "My entire life, I have never trained a son of Apollo as thick headed as you! Could you not tell she wasn't human, boy? You've been attending Camp Half-Blood for the past two years."

"Well, there was something strange about her" Chris's forehead was scrunched up, like he was remembering something. "But she was hot."

"Well, you won't be last man foolish enough to be smitten by the sirens," Chiron sighed, "but you do seem to be the most gullible."

"So everyone knows about whats going on here except me?" I demanded.

"Not exactly," Chiron said. "Victorie didn't know till this afternoon, I told her right before I sent her to find you."

I turned to her. "And you actually believe all of this?"

She shrugged. "Well our teacher's standing before us as a centaur and I just saw two girls grow fangs and turn into mermaids. I think I believe Mr. Brun- Chiron. Plus, when I saw Glen's hooves-"

"Glen has hooves?"

"Hooves and furry goat legs."

"Woah, let me see."

Glen didn't seem to pleased with the way this conversation was going, but he glumly pulled of his shoes and continued chewing on the piece of paper (which I now believed had been yesterdays World History quiz, I was silently hoping he had eaten mine.)

Yup. Goat hooves(I couldn't really tell if they were goat's or not, I just took everyone's word for it that they were).

"So you're a what? Satyr?"

He nodded.

"And Mr. Brunner, you're Chiron? Centaur trainer of heroes?"

Chiron nodded.

"And he's the son of Apollo?" I asked pointing at the still prone

"God of music, archery and general awesomeness" Chris supplied, getting up off the floor. "That's me."

"And who are you?" I asked, turning to Victorie. "Daughter of Aprhodite?"

Everyone stopped and looked at me, except Victorie, who looked away, blushing a little.

"Umm.. well, probably not," Mr. Brunner admitted "she would have been claimed two years ago then. But it is safe to say she is the daughter of a god or goddess"

"Oh" I blushed and glanced quickly away from her.(I realized I didn't need other people, I could embarrass my self just fine).

Chris was grinning at me, "Smooth, dude."

"What about me, then?" I turned to my mom "Both you and dad seem so...normal. Why are you here and how do you know all this?"

My mom sighed. "I would have told you this before, but it would have just been more difficult and dangerous for you. You would've been attacked from all directions, as it was I had a hard time balancing housework and keeping you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Monsters, gods, anything that meant you harm" she shrugged. "You're aura becomes stronger once you know and start to believe in the gods. Monster attacks become more frequent, and in you're case, it was much more important, because you're...different...than the other demigods. Your aura will be much stronger"

"Different? Different how?"

"That you are my son." She replied "and you are not a true Demigod, you are mortal.

"Mom, who are you?" I asked, without thinking.

I saw her shoulders sag, and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm you're mother, Alex, and nothing will change that."

I walked over and hugged her. I didn't care if any one made fun of me later. I had to show my mother that I loved her.

"I didn't mean it like that, mom. Its just...everything seems so sudden. I meant...who are you...in the Greek world?"

Chiron cleared his throat. "Come on then Glen, Chris, Victorie. Alex and his mother need some time alone, and I'll answer any questions you may have outside," he added to Victorie, who nodded.

The four of them filed out, Chiron bringing up the rear. My mom looked at Chiron as he passed and I could see an invisible "thank you" pass from her to him. As he closed the door behind him, my mom looked in my eyes and I could see the depth of the ocean in hers.

"You look so much like you're father" she sniffed a little. "I told him who I was when we started dating, but he took it in his stride, his love for me never faltered. That just made me love him more."

"You'll always be my mother" I hugged her again, and she smiled a little and a little aprehension seemed to evaporate.

She swallowed. "The Greeks," she said "used to know me as Thetis"

My heart raced. "Thetis? That means...I'm his...Achilles was...my half-brother?" I stuttered.

She nodded. "And like him, you will be a god among men."

I couldn't believe it. "Mom, you can't be Thetis, I mean, you drive a minivan!"

She smiled, "Would it have been different if I drove a Ferrari?"

"No," I admitted, "but it would have been really cool."

Then a horrible thought crossed my mind.

"Mom," I started, not really knowing how to finish "will you...will you outlive us, me and dad?"

I almost wished I hadn't asked. Her eyes swam with so much anguish, and in a small, shaky voice she said, "Yes, honey, I suppose I will."

And I finally realized something. Every time I heard the story of Achilles, I would have the same nagging doubt.

"Why?" I would ask my mother. "If he was already destined to be great, why did he go chasing after fame and glory?"

Now, when I was in a position similar to his, I finally understood.

"I will always love you, Mom, and if I won't live forever, I will make sure my name lives on. Till the end of time, the world will know my name, and they will remember me the way Achilles wanted them to remember him. Son of Thetis."


	5. Chapter 5

Well its been a long time, mainly cuz thing came up, that left me little time for anything else, but i wanted to finish it. Mainly because i got this idea to expand into more like a series. Once i'm done, i'll probably rewrite it, to make it fit more with whatever Rick Riordan comes up with. So the main characters of his books will tend to have minimal roles so they can be modified or replaced easier. So i'm gonna try to update as fast as i can, hopefully 1 chapter a week, but with the stuff i've got going on... it'll probably be more like once a month. As always, comments appreciated :) if u like it, tell me what u like, if you don't, tell me how it can make it more interesting :)

* * *

**Chapter 5:-**

Camp Half-Blood. That's were we were heading this cloudy morning. My mom volunteered to drive us there (after finishing the last of the EOG's, mom wouldn't let us leave before that), so we all bundled into the Nissan Quest she drove. Chris got in first, and he slid into the back.

"Hey, babe, sit next to me, I'll tell you all about camp" he winked at Victorie.

She looked at him and without a word sat in the seat in front of him. I quickly slid in next to her, and she gave me a surprised look, "Aren't you gonna sit in the passenger seat?".

"Uhhh" I stammered, as Glen got into the back seat with Chris, who looked a little annoyed with the seating arrangements. "I wanted to sit with you guys, so I could find out about camp."

"Then shouldn't you sit next to Glen or Chris, considering I've never been to camp."

"Oh...yeah...well...well I... never got to thank you" I finished lamely.

Chris winked at me.

"Mrs. Bolden, thanks for agreeing to drive us there" Victorie said.

That immediately started the guys in the back thanking her too.

My mom just waved the thank-you's off. "Don't mention it. Lets get moving, Its a Nine hour drive to New York, and I want to get you guys there as soon as possible."

"So, any idea which God or Goddess you're the daughter of?" I asked Victorie, as we started down the highway.

"Goddess" my mom said from the front.

"Huh?"

"Goddess, I spoke with her father, to tell him I would be driving you guys up to New York."

"Oh. Well?"

"No," she blushed. " I can't even remember my mom, but my dad always said she was his lucky charm. And that...ummm... circumstances...forced them apart."

"Did your dad know you were a demi-goddess?"

"Well I...I don't know" she started feeling a little uncomfortable.

"He did, dear. He just couldn't tell you. I'm sure Chiron told you that you were in more danger if you knew."

She nodded. "Tell me about camp," she said, turning to Glen and Chris.

"Ifs Afsume" Glen said, his mouth full (of paper again probably).

"Dude, we've only been on the road for like 30 minutes, you're hungry already?"

He swallowed and continued, ignoring the question. "There's an archery range, a lake, everything! Even a forest thats sometimes stocked with dangerous monsters. And you train to fight monsters and stuff. And the dryads..." He gazed into the distance, lost in his own thoughts.

Chris looked at him, snorted and added, "There's like 200 kids in camp now. And we divide into different cabins based on our Godly parent."

I turned to my mom. "So where would I be? Do you have a cabin there?"

"No, but it's all been taken care of, I've already talked to Chiron about it."

Chris was still talking to Victorie, "And capture the flag every Friday. " he finished.

"Capture the flag?" I asked.

"Yup"

"And we play this where?"

"The forest"

"The forest stocked with dangerous monsters?"

"Yup"

"Oh, just checking"

The rest of the drive passed with us asking questions and Chris, Glen, and sometimes my mom, answering. We stopped to eat lunch in New York and we reached just as the sun was beginning to set, atleast, I thought we reached, my mom just stopped at the bottom of a hill with a single, solitary pine tree growing from its summit.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bolden " Glen said, opening the door. "I'll get him set up at camp."

"You sure? Alex, do you want me to come with you and help you settle down?"

"Mom, I'm 14! I can handle camp." I said (no way I was gonna be the guy who needed his mom on the first day).

"Well, take care then. I'll be staying in a hotel in Manhattan today. IM if you need me."

"IM?"

"Iris Message" Glen said, "c'mon, lets go".

"Whats an Iris Message?" I waved bye to my mom and started following him up the hill.

"Well Iris, the goddess of rainbows, takes messages for you, if you ask her nice enough, and pay her a drachma"

"A drachma? Like one of those coins they used to use in Ancient Greece?

"Ya...except we use gold now."

"Gold...woah!" I had just reached the top, and a slight shiver passed through me as I crossed the pine tree. The camp lay sprawled in front of me.

"Told you it was awesome, come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

And he started down the other side, towards the many buildings ( I say buildings in the broadest sense. There were like three dozen house looking things, each one different from the other.)

Chris noticed where I was staring. "Those are the cabins. One for each god or goddess."

"And whats that?" I asked, pointing to a farmhouse down the center.

"That's the Big House. It's where Chiron, Argus-"

"Argus, the 100 eyed guy, watchman of Hera?"

"Un-huh. Like I was saying, Chiron, Argus, and Mr. D stay there."

"Mr. D?"

"Dionysis." he said, with a scowl. Apparently he didn't like Dionysis much.

"There's a god here?"

"Ya, but he's...ah well, see for yourself."

Chiron came out of the Big House in full centaur glory towards us, accompanied by a blonde haired girl who looked around 17 or 18.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena" she said, holding out her hand to us. Victorie and I introduced ourselves, and she looked us over critically, her intense grey eyes seemed to look right through me, like she was calculating who I was.

"You'll be bunking with Percy for now" she said to me. "Glen, if you could take him down there. Percy went off with Blackjack, but he should be back by now. Drop his things off and show him around. Get him settled in."

"So that means I get to show Victorie around." Chris said grinning.

Both Victorie and Annabeth glared at him, and he quailed under their combined stares.

"Or perhaps I should go check in with the Apollo cabin. I'm sure everyone misses me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they do"

She turned to Victorie. "Go with Alex and Glen, I've asked Kylie to show you around. She'll meet you by the Cabins.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in" Chiron added. "Now Annabeth..." they turned and walked back to the Big House. I wasn't sure what they were discussing, but it seemed pretty serious.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Glen.

"Oh don't worry about it. They're always like that. If its important, they'll us at the campfire tonight.

We headed down towards the cabins, and Chris broke off towards the Cabin that seemed to glow gold in the sun.

"There's Kylie, Victorie, she'll show you around"

I turned to where he was pointing and I saw a blonde girl around my age walking over. I couldn't believe it, she was just as pretty as Victorie but in a total different way. Blonde hair, grey eyes, she was a stunner.

"Hi guys" she said as she reached. "Victorie and Alex, right?"

"Yeah" I said, "Alex, thats me"

"I wanted to meet you since I heard, they say you're gonna be great, since you're the son of Thetis and all."

"Yeah, me too." I stuttered." I mean...uh...wanted to meet you, too...uh...ever since I heard...that...uh..."

Victorie was staring at me coldly, and Glen was having a silent laughing fit next to me. Why was I so prone to doing stupid stuff?

It was Victorie that came to my rescue. "So you're Athena's daughther too? Like Annabeth?"

"Yup," she replied, "and you'll be staying with us, till we get your godly parent figured out. It's supposed to have happened before, but I bet you'll find out by tonight. There must be some reason you weren't claimed yet."

We parted ways, Glen and I heading towards what I supposed was Percy's Cabin, and girls heading in the opposite direction.

"Percy's the son of Posiedon, isn't he?" I asked Glen, looking at the cabin with a little apprehension.

"Yeah, but he's a really cool guy, its the Ares kids you got to watch out for, they take you down hard if you cross them." He winced and rubbed his ribs as he said it.

"They beat you up?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but its camp right, there are bound to be fights. Lets go, Percy's back," he said, pointing to a black pegasus that was grazing outside the cabin.

As we entered, I saw a brown haired guy with his back to me who seemed to be talking to an image in a fountain and a satyr sitting on the bed next to it. They both looked around 18.

"Hey, Percy, Lord Grover" Glen called, bowing to the other satyr.

On hearing Glen, they turned around.

"Alex Bolden, right?" Percy asked. "I'm Percy, your new Head Councellor and temporary Cabin Mate. That right there is Grover, Lord of the Wild -"

"Ba-ah" Grover bleated, "Enough of this Lord of the Wild stuff, it makes me feel older than I am."

"Glen, help him get settled in," Percy told him, heading for the door. "Grover and I gotta talk to Annabeth."

"They seemed cool" I told Glen as I unpacked my stuff on an empty bed.

"Yeah, Grover's like the youngest satyr to ever become a Lord of the Wild, thats like a leader of the satyrs, and Percy defeated Kronos a few years ago, those guys are legends."

"Kronos? Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll reform anytime soon, he was pretty much vaporized. I'll tell you about it later"

"Right, well, where to now?"

"Hmmm... you've already seen the big house and the cabin area. I still gotta show you the lake, the training grounds, the forest, the oracle's cave, the stables, the climbing wall, or do you wanna go get a weapon first?"

I grinned. "A weapon, definitely a weapon."


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter... I'm trying to get them done, quick as i can. I'm also trying to keep the story moving forward at a reasonable rate, so bear with me till they actually start their quest. I'm trying to incorporate a couple of new ideas in here, and some legends that i've made up as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6:-**

"Well" Glen said, Opening a shed a little way behind the cabins, "This is it."

He threw open the doors to reveal shelves and stands full of weapons and armor of all kinds, swords and hand axes were strewn across tables, ceramic pots, which were filled with Greek Fire, according to glen, were stored carefully in a corner.

"Take a look around, see what you like" He told me.

I picked up a sword about three and a half feet long and tossed it from hand to hand.

"These seem rather light" I remarked.

"Ya, they're celestial bronze. Lighter than aluminum, harder than steel. Which reminds me..." his voice trailed off.

"Reminds you of what?" I asked, as he was rummaging around.

"Oh hmmm...Ah, this'll do" he said, grabbing a long dagger.

"A dagger? Nah dude, its not really me HOLY SHI-." I stopped abruptly feeling my arm where he had stabbed me. "Why didn't it hurt me?"

"Well that proves it"

"Proves what?"

"You're mortal"

"Ofcourse! Are you telling me that all these people here are immortal?"

"Well, no...but they have immortal blood, oh nevermind...you're just different. Celestial bronze won't hurt you, so I guess you can count yourself lucky."

"Ya well, next time, don't stab me"

"It seemed like the easiest way" he said shrugging. "Did you find something you liked?"

"Hang on, what do you use?"

"Me? I don't fight, I'm a pacifist"

"Ya I saw that side when you tried to stab me"

"That was different, that doesn't mean anything."

"Well maybe to you.

"What about this?", he said, grabbing a thicker, stockier sword. "you can just bash 'em on the head with it."

"Don't you have any, like super awesome weapons?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, what about a katana?"

"We're greek, not Samurai"

"Flail?"

"England"

"I'll stick with a sword then"

"Good choice"

"Whats up with this sword? It feels...cold and look at this handle, its got a face on its hilt" I asked, picking up a sword with a thin, but long blade.

"Alex, I don't think you want that. No one's been able to properly use it."

"That's because it wasn't meant to be used"

Immediately, the tension in the shed seemed magnified. I felt annoyed and angry. And the sword suddenly felt so good in my hand. I turned to face the guy at the doorway.

He seemed to fill the entire entrance. He stepped in and I finally was able to see him better. He was big. He seemed to tower over Glen and I. He wore a red muscle shirt, black jeans and black leather duster. He leered at us behind his red wrap around shades, where I could see my reflection, somehow, it made me seem smaller.

I was about to ask who he was when Glen grabbed my head and pushed me into a bow.

"My lord Ares" he stammered "Wh-why are you here? Shouldn't you be on Olympus?"

"Seemed like a good idea to be here, especially since that sword is finally gonna get an owner. Isn't that right, Lucius?"

"Do you know how long i've been trapped in this sword?" the sword suddenly asked, the face on the hilt seemed to come alive. "Ow ow ow, you moron. Why'd you drop me, 2000 years and I get a clumsy oaf as my owner."

"you-you talk!"

"And you're the only one who can wield that sword, punk."

"Umm...why only Alex, sir?" Glen asked cautiously.

"Because half-bloods aren't allowed to use it. I placed that curse on it myself."

"Har! I finally get to do some maiming, haha! C'mon kid. Run that satyr through! Lets see the color of his blood!"

"Ummm...yeah...not gonna happen" I held the sword gingerly by my thumb and index finger. "Why is he like this?"

"Because he got too cocky" Ares grinned. "Tried to pull a fast one on the gods"

"M'lord, what exactly did he do?" Glen asked.

"He and his master decided to do a little sneaking... decided to steal a sword from the armory of the God of War... then resmelt it with Orichalcum in Brace Leg's forge" Ares chuckled. "And they actually thought they would get away with it..."

"And you punished them by turning them into swords?" I asked incredulously.

"No...I killed his master. But then ole' ugly had an idea...he smelted the kid into the very sword they tried to create. Never to be human again." Ares was grinning, as if the tale brought back fond memories. "First time I actually thought he had a worthwhile idea."

"So I'm the only one who can use it?"

"Yup, you'll find that that sword's probably the most effective weapon out of any in this room"

"You would expect less from the awesome Lucius?" the sword cried.

"Try a little more humility, punk" Ares poked the sword meancingly. "Your lucky I let the kid use you. Just 'cuz your a sword now, doesn't mean I still can't hurt you. Now its time I head back," He turned to me "and dont forget to tell your mom that I don't owe her nothin nomore."

"What do you mean?"

"She helped me outta a tight spot a while ago, so I'm just repayin the favor "

"But you didn't do anything."

"Sure I did, came here and talked to you, didn't I? Gave you a nice sword? Be thankful too, next time I might not be so helpful"

He walked to the doorway "Oh, and here" he said, tossing Glen an old, plain scabbard, and in a flash of light he was gone. I guess I was supposed to be gracious he didn't take his true form before he left, atleast, because i couldn't see anything else I was to be thankful for.

I stared blankly at where he left. "Ummm...what just happened?"

"Like hell, I know, but atleast you got a talking sword."

"Yes you do", piped up the sword "Lucius at your service, now lets go do some damage!"

"Is there anyway to make you quiet?" I asked it.

"Tired of my company, or something?"

"Ya, kinda"

"Well too bad, there's no way I'm going to stop talking now! Its exhilarating...finally able to experience being conscious again."

"Hey Glen, hand me that scabbard will you?"

"Don't you dare put me in there, you imbecile! Do you know who -"

"Hmmm...I would've thanked Ares more if I knew the scabbard shut him up so well." I said, examining the sword inside scabbard. "But won't it look weird if i carry around a sword everywhere I go?"

I buckled it to my belt.

"Well it won't matter much in camp, but I don't think anyone will be able to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its invisible"

"Wha-, woah, you're right! But I can still feel it" I grasped the handle and pulled the sword out, immediately the sword and scabbard were visible again.

"So you've let me out again have you?"

"Sorry, accident" I said, stuffing it back it. "I really should've thanked Ares more"

"Well you've got your super awesome weapon" Glen said, "I'll finish showing you around"


	7. Chapter 7

R&R plz :) it makes me wanna write more. props to the person who did review the last chapter :), i'm tryin to write em faster for you... I'm trying to match the characters personality, with a couple of minor adjustments...i think i've done an ok job...but if anyone things any of the characters are off, tell me so i can work on it. I don't have anyone to proofread, so i tend to make more mistakes :P... I'm tryin to up the drama a bit, and concentrate on the relationships between the characters. Lemme kno if thats working :P...

* * *

**Chapter 7:-**

An hour or so later, Glen and I were waiting for the girls in the center of the cabin space, Glen having shown me all the important places in camp. As the sky steadily darkened, Glen told me about how the Titan lord Kronos was defeated 2 years back and about the prophecy in which the giant's rebellion was crushed.

"So thats it? Its over?"

"Yup, pretty much"

"I can't believe they did all that. And everyone expects me to become greater that all of them. I don't even compare."

"Ba-ah. Don't think like that, it'll take some time for you to get used to yourself. Percy and Anabeth and Jason all had to go through a lot to get to where they are now. Ah look! Here come the girls"

Kylie and Victorie were coming from the direction he was pointing.

"Hey Guys! You seen everything?" Kylie asked as she approached.

"Yup, got a cool talking sword and everything."

"Talking sword? I've never heard of a talking sword."

"Here," I grasped the invisible handle and seemingly pulled the sword out of mid air, glad I could show off a bit.

"My my my, what a pretty girl, is she your girlfriend?"

Kylie and Victorie gasped. "It really talks"

"Yes, unfortunately"

"Hey, I've seen this before. They threw it in the general armory because no one seemed to be able to lift it properly. It's never talked before though. How did it...you know...become like that?"

Glen filled them in, with Lucius adding his own thoughts in the matter occasionally, usually just to call Hephaestus and Ares a few choice names.

"Orichalcum?" Kylie asked after hearing the story, her grey in her eyes seemed to shimmer, and it gave her the effect of looking like she was processing data in her mind, like some kind of supercomputer.

"Yup, thats what Ares said"

Kylie frowned, "Alex, run the blade across that rough part of the scabbard"

"Why?"

"I want to check something."

"Like this? Woah!" I nearly dropped the sword again, this time because it was suddenly on fire.

"Beauty and Brains" the sword commented. "Fire Metal is supposed to be a mystery to most mortals, my dear, especially since the gods forbade its use a few thousand years ago."

Kylie blushed a little, "I've been doing some research"

"So I can set Lucius on fire whenever I need to?" I asked.

"Yes, and apparently that fire will burn indefinitely, in wind, in rain, even underwater."

"That's cool...but how do I turn it off?"

"That...is a good question"

"You don't know!"

"well I didn't know orichalcum even existed anymore, did I? Its supposed to be impossible to use. Only Haephaestus probably knows how to properly extract its powers."

"Just wipe it off with your hand" Lucius stated.

We all froze.

"Excuse me?"

"The flame wont hurt you, in fact, the fire's not even hot."

I gingerly reached out a finger and touched the blade, "Hey you're right! But what use is the fire then?"

"I dunno...light? I doubt you'll be able to unlock the full potential of me...well of the sword... till you're more proficient with it."

"Why can't you just teach me?"

"Because, dimwit, I didn't make the sword, infact, the only person would probably be my master, but that obnoxious God of War killed him, or that fiend Haephaestus, you need to figure out how to use it by yourself"

Somewhere in the distance, a conch shell sounded.

"Whats that?" Victorie asked.

"Call for dinner" Glen answered, "C'mon lets go up to the dining pavillion"

All around us, the camp erupted into action. Girls were coming out of the lake and heading towards the hall, other girls were emerging from the trees. Campers were coming out of their cabins and making their way up the paths. All in all, it made me think, that if so many kids of the same age were here, it would mean the gods must've been really busy making all of them. We followed a big group of kids as they filled the pavillion. Kylie grabbed Victorie and pulled her towards the table where a bunch of kids with straw blonde hair and intense grey eyes were starting to take their seats. Glen pushed me towards the table where Percy and Grover were siting.

"Lets go, sit"

As everyone took their seats, Percy leaned over

"Thats Mr. D" Percy nodded towards the table at the head of the pavillion, where I saw Chiron, a guy who looked like a blonde surfer, (who I assumed to be Argus, since he had eyes on his neck and hands), and a plump guy with a red nose, wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

Somehow I felt kinda disappointed. Dionysis seemed so...well... lame. When everyone had assembled and taken a seat, Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground for attention. Immediately all talk died down to a low whisper. Holding out a goblet, Chiron said loudly "To the Gods!"

"To the Gods" everyone else cried out, raising their glasses. And then the feast started. The wood nymphs and dryads carried platters of food that looked so tempting I didn't know what to eat. I loaded my plate with some grapes, cheese, a warm buttery roll, and a slice of meat. But my goblet was still empty.

"You've got to tell it what you want" Percy told me.

"Your kidding, right?"

He shook his head. I looked at the goblet and said, "Sprite" the goblet immediately became full of a clear liquid. I gingerly took a sip and gagged. "Its not sprite, its...water."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well try something else"

"Coke" I said to my glass, no change. Then I heard Glen sniggering. "What? What is it?" I demanded.

"I forgot to tell you, I overheard you're mom telling Chiron, you're not supposed to have anything other than water for dinner while you're in camp"

Great. Even here I wasn't allowed to make all my own choices. Glumly I took another sip of water. I was about to start eating when Percy stopped me.

"Before we eat, we give a small offering to the gods." he gestured to the people walking towards the fire in the center of the pavillion.

They all scraped off a small portion of the food on their plates into the fire and returned to their places.

"Lets go" Percy told me standing up and walking towards the center with me following him with my plate.

As he reached the fire, I heard him mutter "Posiedon" and push a piece of meat into the fire. I figured I would just give a general blessing this time so when I approached the fire I just muttered "the gods" and dropped some of the grapes in ( I didn't know why I had put that on my plate in the first place anyway). Thats when I got a whiff of the smoke, the aroma was addictive, intoxicating. I could have stayed their and smelt it all night, but I figured that would just look stupid, so I hurried back to the Posiedon table and began to eat.

When everyone was done with their food, Chiron called for attention again.

Mr. D cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well, we once again find ourselves sitting here together, like every other night. But before we begin our daily routine of stuffing ourselves with food, there are a couple of new campers who have joined us today. Oh joy! We have Vanessa - "

"Victorie" Chiron corrected.

"Yes well, she as joined us from North Carolina today along with Alex Bolden, whom I'm sure you all know as the son of Thetis"

Suddenly there was an unnaturally silent pause, and then murmuring all around.

Percy was smirking. "What happened?" I asked him, feeling kinda nervous now. 'Sure you all know' he had said. Was I that famous?

But before he could answer, the guy sitting at he first seat of a table where everyone seemed to have untidy, dirty blonde hair and mischevious eyes called "Hey Mr. D! You called him by his real name!"

"I don't know what your talking about, Conrad, now please sit down. As I was saying Alex and Valerie -"

"Victorie"

"have joined us from North Carolina. Lets make them feel welcome and yada yada yada. Also, I guess I'm supposed to inform you brats about the Capture the flag game that will be held on Friday. Athena and Hermes Cabins hold the flags currently."

An outbreak of clapping and cheering rose up from the two tables.

"Now everyone go down to the campfire you seem to enjoy so much. Go on, get up, go go."

Everyone cheered and we all headed down towards the amphitheater. The flame in the center rose a good 15 feet high and shone with a bright gold. It seemed to reflect the attitude of the campers.

The Apollo cabin began leading the campers in Sing alongs. After a few songs, a chant of SCOTT, SCOTT started.

"Who's Scott?" I asked Glen.

"Head counselor of the Apollo Cabin" he said pointing out a guy who looked a little older than Percy, as the rest of his cabin pushed him up.

He waved down the crowd and then grabbed a guitar, as everyone cheered. "Yo Chris," he called, "help me out, bro"

"Ya sure" Chris called back, "You lead, I follow"

Scott strummed a few notes on his guitar and started singing, and my jaw dropped. Then Chris joined in and I couldn't believe it. They were really really good.

"I never knew Chris was that good" I told Glen.

"Oh yeah, him and Scott are like famous around here. I know they're trying to land a recording deal, but you know, with all the monsters and stuff, it gets kinda hard."

So there I was listening to probably the best amateur singing I had ever heard, wishing I was as good as them (especially when I saw the Aphrodite girls battering their eyelashes at Scott) when it stopped suddenly. There was an outbreak of nervous whispering as everyone craned their neck to watch as the red haired girl approached the campfire.

"That's Rachel" Glen supplied "The -"

"Oracle from the cave with the purple curtains" I finished, remembering the Oracle Den Glen had showed me. "But she wasn't there when we went up there."

"Well... she usually does her own things. She usually joins in at dinner and the banquet, though, but she didn't show up today. Plus I heard from the other satyrs that She has been having long conversations with Chiron, Percy and Annabeth. I think somethings up."

Rachel picked her way through the crowd and stopped in front of Chiron. She squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. "I've been having these strange visions, and I'm starting to see a part of a bigger puzzle."

Chiron was tense, I could tell cuz he fidgeted on his hooves and his tail kept swishing back and forth. Anabeth, Percy and Grover moved closer toward Rachel, the rest of the heads of the cabins followed suit. From where I was sitting, I could hear everything just fine.

"What is it, my dear?" Chiron asked tersely.

"I think I know who Victorie's mother is, and its not good."


	8. Chapter 8

Shoutout to Skywriter5 for the review of the last chapter :). Thanks, makes me feel good to know people are actually enjoying my stories. Neway, i've wanted to keep this 'book' short, like 40-50 chapters, but its already chapter 8 and they haven't heard the prophecy yet :/. I think i'm moving too slow. This chapter's kinda got no action, but again, i'm trying to build the relationships between the characters. Dialogue might be a bit overrated. Dont hesitate to review,or send me a message if you think i can cut some parts of it out, of if some of the characters seem off. Got exams from tomorrow, so updates might be a little slow, and i apologize in advance. As always, read, review, and fav :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:-**

All eyes turned to Victorie, and I knew she started to feel uncomfortable. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, but looked up defiantly at the red-haired figure standing next to Chiron. "What about my mother?" she asked Rachel.

"You... the gods would not like you're existence. You're a danger to them. You're mom made a mistake when she met your dad."

"My mom loved my dad," Victorie replied hotly.

"I'm sure she did," Rachel replied softly, "She disobeyed the gods for him."

Chirons faced paled when he heard. "It cannot be her" he muttered. "They'll see her as a threat. Especially after the prophecy."

Annabeth frowned. "But the prophecy has nothing to do with her. It said -"

"Not here" Chiron cut in sharply. "We need to figure this out."

"Excuse me," Victorie interrupted. "But who's my mom?"

Rachel looked at Chiron, whose shoulders seemed to slump a little, "You might as well tell her," he said. "I'm sure they would've found out in Olympus by now."

I couldn't see what the big deal was anyway. Victorie seemed so normal. She was just like any other girl at camp. I mean sure she was pretty, but she didn't seem dangerous in any way.

"You're mom, is Nike"

"Nike? Then I'm-?"

"Yes," Chiron finished. "The daughter of Victory."

Silence all around. Then the same voice from the banquet called out. Connor Stoll, I found out later. "Being victorious doesn't seem so dangerous."

"Perhaps not" said Chiron. "But there has never been a mortal offspring of Nike, nor was there supposed to be. Nike and her siblings were forbidden from having affairs with mortals. Mainly because the gods were worried that their children would enhance the qualities of men, something the gods fear above all else. The feelings will only have been amplified because of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" someone called out.

"The next great prophecy, dealing with the downfall of Olympus."

"Well then lets hear it," One of the Aphrodite campers said angrily, "Why didn't you tell us about this before?"

There were cries of approval as everyone started clamoring to hear the prophecy.

"We do not understand it at all, and until we make some headway in that regard, we thought it be best to keep this from the camp."

Immediately there were shouts of disapproval.

"We all deserve to know-" "I fought in the Titan war-" "I've been in camp for 3 years now-"

"ENOUGH" Chiron bellowed silencing the crowd. "The prophecy will remain a secret to those who know, the gods have deemed it improper for you all to hear it now. Rest assured, when the time comes, you will all listen to it."

There were still some mutinous expressions in the band of campers, but generally, they all seemed to settle down.

"So what's gonna happen to me?" Victorie asked. I had to hand it to her, she looked troubled, but she had a brave expression.

"I cannot say, my dear. Hopefully, nothing. But I think its best I discuss things with Mr. D." he looked around. "Where did he go?"

"Sorry, Chiron, have to go" Mr. D called from behind him, "Emergency meeting in Olympus. Cant imagine why. Have to rush."

"Mr. D, will you-?"

He yawned and said it a sleepy voice "The day I wanted to turn in early too. Cant promise you anything, my friend." And leaving behind the scent of grapes, he was gone.

"Thats it for tonight" Chiron called, "head counselors, lead your cabins back, please."

There was a bustle of activity as everyone got up, whispering about what had transpired that night. Through the crowd, I spotted Victorie, she was still standing at the same spot. I didn't know what to say, but on impulse I made my way to her.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"No" she admitted with a sniff. "I don't...I don't know what to think..."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think they'll do anything, I mean the gods can't be that bad."

"Alex, its not that" she looked on the verge of tears. It felt kind of awkward, I didn't know what to do.

"Whatever it is, if you need a friend, just someone to talk to even, I'll be there for you. You know that right? I still haven't forgotten how you saved me from the sirens."

She simply nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Kylie came running over and draped her arm around Victorie's shoulder. "C'mon girl, lets get you back to the cabin. It'll be fine."

Leading Victorie behind the Athena campers, she looked back over her shoulder and mouthed "I'll take it from here"

I felt an arm on my shoulder and spun around. "Head back to the cabin, Alex. Get some sleep. She'll be okay" Percy told me pushing me towards the cabins. As I left I saw him move towards Annabeth, who had remained behind, talking to Chiron, and I couldn't help but wonder, what exactly was going on.

That night, I had one of the strangest dreams I had ever had. Snatches of images flashed through my mind. A tortured face of a beautiful woman, shoulder length black hair falling across her soot-blackened face. A ripple of laughter. A dark silhouette of a man. A giant owl swooping down from dark clouds. Lightning broke, thunder clashed, I felt space tighten, time slow down, like I was being compressed in all sides, all dimensions, I couldn't breathe, I gasped, clutching my throat, and then suddenly, Anger. I didn't know why it came, but it boiled inside me. Filling me with a rage I didn't understand, numbing all my other senses.

Thk.

I jerked awake. That sounded like a knock. But that couldn't be right, who would be knocking in the middle of the night? I mean, Glen had told me about the Harpies that worked here, and how campers out of bed at night were fair meals.

Thk. There it was again. And it was immediately followed by a soft hiss. "Alex?"

I looked over at the bed across the room. Percy was out of it, he looked really drained. I clambered out and treaded across to the door. "Victorie?" I whispered opening the door slightly. "Its the middle of the night. What are you doing here?"

"Alex, I'm sorry, I just...couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about –. and then, these nightmares -." She had trouble finishing her sentences.

"Ya I know what you mean, I was in the middle of one myself. But come on, there's a bench on the back porch, lets sit there."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, its just... I just...needed someone to talk to."

"Don't worry about it. Tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath. " Its my dad. He had always told me my mom died in a car accident. When I found out, you know, about being a demi-god two days ago, I asked him, and he finally told me that my mom was a goddess, I felt so betrayed. I was lied to, by my own dad, and at that time, I was just so angry... I was yelling and I said...some bad things to him. And..."

"You want to tell him how sorry, you are, but can't figure out how?" I supplied.

She nodded. "Its just, he's always been there for me, even when he had work to do, he always made time to make me feel as loved as if my mom had been there. And it makes me sick to think that the last things I said to him were so...wrong."

"He's forgotten about it, trust me." I said. "The thing about parents, is that we think they don't understand us at all, but they know us better than we ever could. I'm sure there's a phone somewhere in camp. You can call your dad in the morning."

"And mom. I can't help but think, did she really love dad? And me? She just left."

"I don't think she could stay"

"Your mom did."

I didn't have a reply, so I just sat next to her and looked out across the the open field behind the cabin.

"She must have had a reason" I managed after a while.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure she did"

Victorie smiled at me, "Thanks...you really helped."

"Anytime"

"I just wish I could figure my dream." she sighed. "That's been bothering me, too."

"What did you dream about?"

She scrunched up her face, like she was thinking hard, it made her look really cute. "Its hard to remember, but there was a room, like a...prison cell, or something. And there was a figure, a lady I think, I couldn't see her clearly. Every time I tried to get close to help her, it was like the room just got further away. You think it means something?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone in the morning. Chiron or Rachel maybe?"

"No!" she flared up, "They made it perfectly clear what I was, unwanted. You heard what she said. My mom made a mistake. I'm that mistake."

"Victorie, wait, they don't- I mean, these people are only trying to help."

"I've seen the way they looked at me. As if my fate was finalized, like they were sorry for me. Like it was all over."

"Victorie. I'm sure -"

"Your sure?" she asked in a skeptical voice "How are you sure. Its easy for you, you're mom's been there for you the full time. My mom hasn't even shown up. She hasn't claimed me. Its as if I don't exist to her. I'm all alone."

"You're not alone, I'm here."

"You say that now" she said, turning away.

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Look at me. I will always be there for you. No matter what happens, no matter what you're up against. I will be there next to you."

She stared into my eyes. And I found my self looking back into hers. Sinking, slowly into the deep brown pools. And suddenly I was back. Standing there holding onto her shoulders.

"I should...I should go now, get back, before its too late." she said, pulling away. I walked her to the door.

"Won't the other Athena campers know you're gone"

Victorie silently pulled out a Yankee's baseball cap. "Its Annabeth's, she let me borrow it when I said I wanted to talk to you."

"A baseball cap?"

"It makes you invisible"

"Oh... thats useful"

"Yeah" She gave me quick hug and hurried out into the darkness, disappearing as she put on the cap.

"Alex?" she called out, her disembodied voice floating out of the night.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything, you're a really nice guy"

"So I take it you had a long night" Percy grinned at me as I sat up groggily in bed. He was mostly ready, wearing his orange camp T-shirt and bermuda shorts.

"Whadyamean?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't report you two. Though if you had wanted my advice, I would've suggested that love seat in the back room instead of the back porch. More privacy. Careful now" He laughed, catching the pillow I had thrown at him. "I'm your head counselor after all."

"C'mon get dressed. Breakfast in 20." He said, walking out of the room.

I clambered out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Getting ready, I looked around and spotted Lucius. I clipped the scabbard to my belt, and pulled out the sword.

"So did you have a good date?" Lucius asked snidely.

"Geez how the hell did you find out?"

"We all heard her knocking, half-wit. She was there for while before you finally got up."

"Oh."

"Come to think of it, I'm not surprised you didn't hear her, you were tossing and turning like a babe. Talking in your sleep."

"I was sleep talking? What was I saying?"

"Oh I don't know, something like, "I don't care, you have to. You have to."

"That's weird, I don't remember saying that."

"There are a lot of things that are weird about you, boy, that's not the worst of them. Hey wait, don't put me -"

"Next time don't insult me"

"Lets go, Alex. Couple of friends are arriving after breakfast today. So don't forget to make your bed." Percy called from the cabin entrance.

"Friends?"

I looked over at his bunk, with the pillows strewn all over and the covers pulled back, and snorted. Yeah right I'm making my bed. I thought to myself, heading out the door and following Percy to the dining pavilion.


	9. Chapter 9

new chapter :) i'll try do add a couple a week, hopefully i can finish the book before 1-2 months. I broke away from my original rough story line, mainly to add a more definite role for some of my characters, the ones originally meant to just be accessories. And C'mon guys, R&R, make me happy. Tell me if you like it, its gonna be a lot of fun at the end, plus its gonna be pretty deep and kinda cool (i hope :P). Nd Skywriter5, thanks for the love :P, knowing I have atleast one regular reader is great :).

I'm planning on rewriting all the chapters when i'm done to make them flow smoother, so assistance is greatly appreciated if you tell me what works for you, and what puts you off. Yes at the end of the chapter, I make Percy seem more human, why?, because this book is about **Alex Bolden**, he's the hero, so Percy's not gonna be the awesome guy who saves the day anymore. He's gonna have serious character flaws which will be seen in the rest of the book. (feel free to message me or drop a review if you want my opinions on why i'm gonna do this.)

* * *

**Chapter 9:-**

As we entered the dining pavilion, I noticed most of the other cabins were there. Well all of them except the Hermes cabin. I caught Victorie's eye and she smiled. To her right, Kylie gave me a wink. The morning suddenly seemed so much brighter and eventful.

"Late again, Percy" Chiron noted as we walked to our table.

"Give me a break, Chiron, I had to show the new guy the ropes."

"I'm sure. And dont forget what we discussed last night. You should get started right away."

Percy nodded and led the way to the table.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Well, we think its time to start your training. Normally, we wouldn't go so fast, but seeing that you're probably gonna be caught up in the prophecy, Chiron thinks its best to start preparations early."

"So I get to hear it?"

Percy laughed. "Not yet"

Then at the sight of my disappointed face, he added. "Look, don't worry about it. Hearing a prophecy doesn't do you any good. And besides, during the titan war, I didn't hear the prophecy till right before it began. So just relax and train. You're gonna be in the crash course, so don't expect any of the instructors to take it easy on you."

"Crash course?"

"3 months and you'll be killing monsters like you've been doing it all your life. You'll be at the same level as the campers who've been here 2-3 years."

"And Victorie?"

"You're really into her, aren't you? A word of advice, you should really tell her how you feel soon."

I blushed. "I think she already knows."

"Does she? But you never know, girls can sometimes be harder to understand than Ancient Greek. But yeah, she'll be taking advanced training, too. Though I doubt you'll share more than a couple of classes together."

"Why?"

"She's Nike, and Nike's always with Athena, she'll be following their schedule. You'll be following mine. Anyway, Tyson said he was coming up today."

"Who's Tyson?"

"My half-brother" Percy grinned. "And just a heads up. He's a cyclops, so don't stare." And smirking slightly at my incredulous expression he walked over to the fire in the middle to give his offering to the gods.

It was at that moment that I saw the little girl standing next to fire. She was watching me, and I got the feeling she was not looking at me, but rather _inside_ me. She smiled and faded away.

"There was a girl over there," I pointed out where the girl had been standing to Percy. "She disappeared."

"Lady Hestia" Percy nodded. "Last of the Olympians, and the one most easily forgotten."

"She seemed to be analyzing me."

"Was she? Well she is a goddess, she must be trying to figure you out. Don't think too much on it. Gods and Goddesses do mysterious things, we don't need to dwell on what they do. If its important they'll let us know.

Breakfast finished, and the campers all filed out. I caught up to Victorie before she left.

"You doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you, Alex, you're a really good friend."

"You're welcome, but you don't have to keep thanking me. I didn't do anything."

He gave me a thin smile, "It meant a lot to me."

It was getting kinda awkward, so I decided to change the subject, "So did someone tell you about this crash course training thing?"

"Mhmmm... I want to learn how to fight, be able to take care of my self. Especially since Annabeth made me feel like I was a major part of the prophecy."

"Excuse me, Alex, but I need to take Victorie and go." Kylie slid up next to Victorie. She smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Umm...yeah, sure... cya, girls"

"Bye" they called running after the rest of their cabin.

I was turning away when I sensed a wave of discontent wash over me. I cautiously looked around and found myself face to face with a bunch of guys, all giving me evil glares.

"Ummm...hello... I'm Alex"

"Cut the crap. How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't act stupid. How'd u get so friendly with them?"

"Kylie and Victorie? I dunno...we just met yesterday."

"Exactly, you've been here a day, and already like two of the hottest girls our age are suddenly talking to you? Something's wrong."

"Easy, guys, its not his fault." Glen and Chris were walking up.

"Besides," Chris added, "Theres still Cassandra, from Aprhodite. Lucca, too."

"And Cathy" a guy in the back added.

"Belinda."

"Monica"

"Kimberly"

"Dude, that's my sis!"

"Sucks for you, bro."

"Oh, and Danielle."

"Aw yeah, Danielle."

"Yup, see, all is not lost. Still plenty of girls for the rest of us." Chris grinned.

There were grunts of approval. "Hey new guy, Alex, sorry bout this misunderstanding. But you know, we have to make sure if you're okay and stuff. You know, to make sure our interests are protected."

"ummmm... right... I'm gonna go now, cya guys around."

"They're not all that bad" Glen said, smiling slightly. "They're actually pretty cool once you get to know them."

"Yo Alex," Percy called."Get your butt over here, first class is sword-fighting, in 20 minutes. Lets go back to the cabin, before that. You still gotta meet Tyson, he's gonna be our cabin mate while he's here."

I told my new...friends, I guess... that I would meet them later and jogged over. "Who's the instructor?" I asked.

"Me. Don't expect me to take it easy on you."

As we entered the cabin, I heard a big shout. "BROTHER" and then a huge figure came running out and grabbed Percy in a giant bear hug.

"Its good to see you, too, big guy. How's dad doing?"

"He's good, Palace is nearly complete again. How is the shield?"

"Its fine, still works atleast. Getting a bit rusty." Saying this, he pushed the face of the watch he was wearing and a shield around 3 feet in diameter spiraled out. There was a loud screech as the last piece slid out."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." Tyson said immediately, taking the watch from Percy.

"How long do you get to stay, Tyson?"

"All summer" Tyson beamed. "Who is this?" he asked, noticing me.

"This, is Alex, Alex Bolden. He's gonna be staying in our Cabin. Alex, meet Tyson."

I stared awkwardly up at the imposing figure, right up at his oddly proportioned skull with the single solitary eye, gulped, and said. "Hey."

His mouth broke out into a rough grin. "You are Achilles' brother, no? Daddy wanted me to give you this." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a thin gold chain, with a shell pendant.

"Ummm... thanks..." I said, taking it. "And thank you, too, Lord Posiedon," I said looking up at the sky, figuring that was probably the right thing to do.

"Daddy's not in Olympus," Tyson told me seriously, "he's down there," he pointed towards the beach.

"Oh, right, thank you, Lord Posiedon," I said, facing the beach. "So what does it do?"

They both looked at me with confused expressions.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked finally.

"Does it turn into, I dunno, a helmet or something?"

Tyson shook his head. "Just a good luck charm. Belonged to Achilles."

"Oh" I said, slipping it over my head.

I figured I would let them catch up, so I headed to the back porch of the cabin, where I had sat with Victorie the night before. I pulled the chain off my neck and examined it. So this had belonged to my step-brother. It looked pretty ordinary, even the shell. Except it was made out of gold. A good luck charm, Tyson had said. Can't have been too lucky though, I thought. Achilles still managed to take an arrow to his heel, unless Paris had a charm even luckier? I slipped it back on when I heard Percy coming towards the back a couple of minutes later.

"Hey Alex, you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

"Tyson'll stay here." Tyson called, "Go down to the forges later."

"Sounds good, big guy, cya in a bit."

...

"Good. Definite improvement" Percy told me as I slashed and stabbed at his orders. He was a tough teacher, and his sword skills were impressive. In no time at all I was panting. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"That's all you got?" Lucius scoffed. "Why in my age, even kids half your age could last longer in a fight. And you're using celestial bronze, too. Try real bronze, I doubt you'd even be able to lift it."

"Shut it" I growled. Ares told me this sword was superior to all the others in the armory, but so far it seemed like any other sword. Albeit one that had a knack for insulting me.

"That's really good for your first time with a blade. But lets try some more dynamic targets."

I looked around but all I saw were the stationary straw and wood practice dummies. "We have moving targets?"

"Yes" Percy replied, touching his watch face, "Me"

He slung his shield over his back, capped riptide, and put it back in his pocket.

"Don't worry" Percy laughed, "I doubt you'd be able to hit me. Swing."

I slashed downwards, but Percy sidestepped easily.

"You're gonna have to be much faster than that."

I slashed downward again, reversed the blade and swung upward again, but Percy was always one step ahead. Where ever I wanted to swing, he was able to dodge easily. Ducking and weaving through all my attacks, I always seemed to strike at the position he was a second ago.

After about a half hour of this, Percy called for a break.

"Good, very good," He said. "You definitely kept me moving."

We were sitting at the edge of the sword fighting arena, moping up our sweat. Percy grabbed a bottle of cold water from a cooler at the edge, drinking half, he poured the rest over his head.

"Well I'm ready, lets go."

"That's not fair, you get like instant energy from the water."

"Ya, well, I'm the teacher, remember. Up, up, up. Lets spar a bit."

"Spar? With real swords?" I eyed the pen in Percy's pocket a little apprehensively. "what if there's, like, an accident."

Without saying a word, Percy uncapped his sword and slashed me. I threw up my hands instinctively to protect myself, but I didn't need to.

"Riptide, won't hurt you. Celestial bronze. He said, tapping it gently."

"Oh yeah."

"And..." he swung Riptide at his own arm. The sword just stopped. "I'm invincible. Like you're half-brother. So you don't need to worry."

"That is so cool," I thought to myself, "I wonder why mom didn't do it for me when I was a baby."

After about 15 minutes, my sword went flying out of my hand for the third time.

"You're hesitating," Percy told me. "Trust your instincts. Don't try to hold back what you're body naturally wants to do, because you think you might not be able to do it. Just let yourself go."

I went over and picked up Lucius.

"Again" Percy called, and he started forward.

"He's going to feint." Lucius' lazy drawl spoke in my mind.

"What? Lucius can speak in my head?" I thought.

"Apparently"

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Not now, he's feinting, you'll want to block your left. But do it too soon and he'll pull back and you'll lose your advantage."

"How do you know he's feinting? And why are you helping me"

"Because, I have experience," he snapped. "And I don't want to fall on the ground again, its filthy! And the amount of times you've dropped me, it's surprising I haven't lost all my brain cells."

"You don't have brain cells."

"Immaterial. Just do what I say, what do you have to lose?"

I grudgingly gave my consent.

"Good," Lucius said, "When he stabs, look at his feet. If he was going to lunge, his feet would have comitted his body more, he's going to attack from your left. You'll need to flick your wrist and tap his sword outward. Push in the direction of his swing, not against."

"When."

"Wait"

"Now?"

"Wait"

"He's pretty close."

"Now."

I followed what Lucius said. I saw Percy's sword stab towards my right, then at the last second swing outwards towards my left. It was like watching in slow motion. I turned my blade slightly, and struck his sword lightly. Causing Percy's hand to waver a little towards the left.

"Good. now step in. Don't give him time to pull back his blade."

I stepped forward, this time extending my sword slightly as I moved. It ended up exactly in front of his neck.

The world seemed to speed up and Percy and I were face to face, panting, his sword still clutched in his hand, extended uselessly behind me.

"That's enough for today"

"Already, but I finally managed to do something right!"

"I said it's _enough_, go take a break, you got an hour and a half, and then you got archery with the Athena cabin."

He seemed very tense. And a little angry at me, so I got out of their sharpish, grabbing my stuff as I headed out. I didn't even stop to sheathe Lucius.

"Whats his problem?" I asked nobody in particular.

"He's a sore loser. He's mad because you beat him." Lucius answered. "Don't worry, give him some time, and he'll be back."

"How do you know?"

"Because Achilles was much the same the first time we met. That was the first and only time I was able to beat him."

"You knew Achilles?"

"Knew him?" Lucius snorted "Once he calmed down after that little incident, he was my best friend."


	10. Chapter 10

**So its been a long time since i updated (almost 10-11 months i think :P) I get bored of stuff quite quickly and hence, i kinda ended up putting the story on hiatus, it WILL be completed tho, i've got a ton of ideas in my head, and i'm definitely gonna get em all down in this story. Neway, i'll try to be more faithful to writing, but i'll probably update only occasionally, so if u read it, and like it, review, cuz truthfully, reviews are the motivation i need to keep writing. If u find something i made a mistake in, or generally doesn't fit, please be sure to mention it, and i'll do my best to correct the mistake or change the story to make it all work. **

**Its kinda a small chapter, but i like to end my chapters in a way that i can really start off the next chapter strongly, so bear with me :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10:-**

The archery class was okay, at least I managed to hit the target. Victorie was having a much better time, her aim was a lot better, but she still didn't hit the bulls eye till one of the Athena campers called out "I bet I can hit the Bull's eye 5 times before anyone else can." Twang, twang, twang, twang, twang. Before he could raise his own bow, Victories arrows were already protruding from the center of her target. I guess being the daughter of victory did have its perks.

The highlight of dinner was when Mr. D came back. We had just started eating when Mr. D suddenly shimmered into existence in his seat next to Chiron. He snapped his fingers impatiently and all the satyrs and nymphs ran over to bring him a plate of food. The full camp was watching him.

"Mr. D, I trust everything is ok?" Chiron asked him after a pregnant pause which Mr. D seemed completely oblivious to.

"Yes, yes, we've decided to reserve judgment on the girl. She does not seem so dangerous." he said lazily. The Athena cabin cheered, I guess since they had spent the day together, she was bound to have made friends there. Then Mr. D whispered something in a low voice to Chiron. I couldn't hear what he said, due to all the commotion, but Chiron looked a little uneasy as he nodded.

Percy was back to normal, more or less, especially after I told him about Lucius being able to tell me exactly how to move and strike while I was fighting.

"Hmm...well you seemed to pick up on it pretty quick. We'll spar again tomorrow. You're gonna need it, I bet. The way you're tossing and turning at night. Its like some one's trying to send you on a quest. What do you dream about anyway?"

"Uh...a lot of random stuff, actually, I can barely make sense of it."

"Well dreams are always hard to understand. We're half-bloods, it always is, but don't hesitate to ask me, or Chiron or Rachel if you need to."

"I don't think it means much."

"Well suit yourself, but dreams always have a strange way of meaning something."

My dream that night was just as strange as yesterday. I was walking up a mountain, and suddenly I was in an open field, staring at the remains of a war, bodies strewn all over. I was at an airport, and then the scene changed to one with a shining figure in front of me. Before I could see who it is, the dream changed again. I was staring at a figure huddled at the end of a cell. Was this the same woman I had seen yesterday? I didn't know, the pale light that streamed from the windows only illuminated her chin and the black hair that tumbled down across her shoulders. I stepped forward, and the entire vision turned black.

"Save her" a voice called out from the blackness, it was strangely generic, I couldn't tell much other than it was male.

"What?"

"Save her"

And then my dream faded, and I fell into a deep sleep.

The days passed quickly, and everyday I spared with Percy and sometimes with other campers. Usually the Ares or Athena cabins. I was starting to rely on Lucius' hints less each day, but he was still dead helpful. I started pulling him out just to ask about the things he used to do with Achilles and he became marginally better mannered (though he couldn't resist a good insult once in a while). He also started helping me during my fights, creating openings, making the opponents angry, and therefore easier for me to take advantage of.

"Ha ha, you fight like a pig." he cackled at Richard, an Ares camper. "Its amazing you learned to stand on two feet."

"Arrrgh." Richard yelled as he rushed forward swinging wildly. Every time I dodged his ever increasing wild swings Lucius would give him helpful tip after another.

"Oh that was a close one! I thought you might have been part sloth. But I guess you're a little faster than that aren't ya, piggy?"

By now, Richards strikes were all over the place, he stabbed, lunged and slashed wildly, all of which I easily parried.

"Ok, now when he swings next -" Lucius told me in my mind.

"Ya, I know, look for the opening, and take it"

"There's hope for you yet"

This time, when Richard raised to slash me, I saw the openings. A slight over extension of his back swing, the feet at an odd position. None of these things, he would have done if he wasn't angry. I leaped forward as he prepared to strike and slammed into his chest with my empty palm. He staggered back, trying to regain his balance, but couldn't and fell onto the floor.

There was a round applause from the other campers who had come to watch the fight, which clashed with the sour faces of the Ares cabin.

I walked over to where Richard was sitting up, shaking his head and held out my hand.

"I'll get you one day," he said with a smile taking my hand. "I'm the son of Ares after all, I gotta avenge this loss."

"Now did you see that?" Percy asked the assembled campers. "Did everyone notice how his form and stance deteriorated as he gave into emotion? These are the things you have to watch out for. Don't let anything cloud your judgment."

I was slowly getting to know everyone in camp. I heard stories of the Titan war, and it amazed me to see these people act so...normal. They had faced so much, and yet they still acted like it was nothing. Not one person bragged (well except maybe for the Stoll brothers, somehow they always made it seem like they single handily defeated a major part of the titan army.), they just stated what happened.

Then one day, at the campfire, while I was talking to Chris, Glen and the other guys, watching as the rest of camp sang, laughed and generally had fun, there was a bright green glow that lit up the sky, and Rachel, complete with glowing green eyes, stumbled into the crowd.

"The goddess of victory must be saved" she stammered. "The world is unraveling, she must be found."

"What-, Rachel, wait" Annabeth ran over and caught Rachel as she fell.

"You must find her. Blood calls to blood." Rachel said, turning to look directly at Victorie. And then she closed her eyes.

* * *

So, as always, tell me what you guys think :) Review Review Review :P


	11. Chapter 11

**Since the previous chapter was short, i managed to write another one :P... I should've combined the two, but meh... w/e... newayz... read and tell me what u think... Its gonna get exciting soon i think, within then next 4-5 chapters, depending on how long i have to drag the story out to convey all the bits and pieces of info i want to :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

There was a eerie following what just unfolded as the campers waited to find out what was going on. The couple of dryads rushed from the dining pavilion, carrying goblets filled to the brim of water. Annabeth was cradling Rachel's head in her lap, and soon a little color seemed to return to Rachel's cheek, and she coughed while sitting herself up.

"Alright, alright, give the poor girl some space" Chiron called out, clearing the crowd that had formed around the pair of girls. "Now what was that about, dear?" he asked gently.

"Chiron, it was bad" she stammered. "It was different from before, it was... it's hard to describe... chaos... the world seemed to be rending itself apart... I could see what was going on. It was like I was conscious the whole time"

"It's okay, my dear, calm down first."

"No Chiron, Nike must be saved... if she's not, the world could end!"

She got up and brushed herself off. "Victorie, you must go, she is your mother, and this is your quest. You must find her."

Victorie was visibly trembling, "I knew it. I've been having these weird dreams... these nightmares..."

"Dreams?" Kylie asked questioningly.

"Ya, I've been seeing her... In like a prison or something..."

"Well if she's going, I'm going too" I stood up.

"No, Alex, you need to stay in camp." Annabeth shook her head.

"I've had dreams like these too." I said defiantly, "And Percy himself said it seemed that someone wanted to send me on a quest."

"No, its too dangerous... Chiron... Percy... help me out here... the prophecy..."

"It'll be alright, dear. I think the boy should go." Chiron said. "He's already showed great improvement."

"But this mission is important, right?" One of the guys called out. "Is it okay to send two new campers?"

"You're right" Percy said, and Annabeth gave him a smile that turned to a look of annoyance when he added, "that's why I'm going too."

"But what if something happens, Chiron, we can't send Alex, there's too many things that could go wrong. What if the prophecy -"

I was getting a little annoyed now. "Look, I'm going with her and its not like you can stop me."

Annabeth opened her mouth (probably to put me in my place) but stopped when Chiron laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, my dear, let him go. I have a feeling he was meant to go."

"Wait! What about me! I need to go on this quest too!" Kylie cried out.

"No! You are not ready, let Percy take these two and go" Chiron told her.

"But I've been having dreams too, I think I'm supposed -" she cut off under the stern look Chiron gave her.

"You're chance will come, but this quest is too dangerous. I cannot let you go."

Kylie looked mutinous, but Chiron bent down and whispered something in her ear. She shrugged indifferently and headed back to her cabin.

"She'll be alright" Chiron muttered to no one in particular as he watched her steadily retreating back. "But now," he raised his voice, "we must figure out what must be done. Campers! Head back to your cabins, Head Counselors, Alex, and Victorie, meeting in 10 minutes."

"That would be pointless, old friend," Mr. D said. "That was not a regular prophecy from the gods. So it can't be real."

"Can't be real?" I asked him incredulously. "The what about the dreams Victorie and I have been having?"

"Have you ever considered, boy, that that's all they might be? Just dreams?"

"But the way she described them, I've been having the same one's!"

"Coincidence" Mr. D shrugged.

"All the same," Chiron interjected before I could argue some more, "I think we should all meet in the big house."

As we sat around the ping pong table that had served as our conference table, everyone looked tense.

"Where should we begin?" Chiron called out. "If we consider Rachel's prediction, and Victorie's dreams, we know she is imprisoned, but where can she be held?"

"Maybe the gods have her," Connor said, carefully avoiding catching Mr. D's eye. "After all, she didn't listen to them right? Maybe its a punishment!"

"No, that doesn't make any sense," Scott cut in. "If the safety of our world relies on her rescue, why would the gods risk the destruction of the world to punish her?"

"Exactly. We must assume, then, she is kidnapped by a different force. For what reason, and where she is kept, we must find out. Mr. D, perhaps you can shed some light on how she's been missing?"

Mr. D shrugged, "Nike disappears from time to time, why should we bother questioning her about it? I'm telling you, this is all worthless, give her a month or so, and she'll be back. She's probably sulking trying to figure out how to placate Zeus."

"So, Mr. D, you've not felt any strange vibes regarding her disappearance?" Annabeth asked timidly.

"None whatsoever, Anastasia, and neither have the other gods, to my knowledge. Now I don't know what you fools are planning on doing, but I've got better things to do." and he shimmered out of sight.

Chiron sighed "Well, it may as well turn out to be nothing, if the gods are this unworried."

"No!" Rachel said strongly, "there is definitely something going on, if the gods can't sense this, we should be all the more worried. I know what I've seen, this time was much more intense that what I normally go through."

"But you heard Mr. D," Travis Stoll started. " If it has nothing to do with the gods, maybe we should just call it off."

"I'm going," Victorie stood up. "I've felt it for a while now, somethings happened to my mom, and I'm going to find her. Chiron..."

"Very well, very well, you three may leave in the morning. I suggest heading down to the underworld first, to find if the basis of your dreams are true."

"The underworld?" Percy asked, shocked. "What do I need to take them there for?"

"Because, there is a goddess there that is sure to know if Nike is missing."

"Persephone?" Percy asked doubtfully.

Annabeth gave him an exasperated look, "No, seaweed brain, she's not the only goddess there. What Chiron is saying is that its time for Victorie to meet her family, because I'm sure that her aunts and uncles will be there as well." she turned to Victorie, "And I agree with Chiron, I think you should go and meet your grandmother."

Victorie shifted uncomfortably, "you don't mean-"

"Yes, its time for you to meet the Goddess Styx"

* * *

Reviews/corrections/criticisms appreciated/welcomed :D


End file.
